Electrical Storm
by Star Requiem
Summary: My first song-fic! Hope ya like it, R&R! ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or U2 or their awesome song, Electrical Storm! =D  
  
  
  
  
'The sea it swells, like a sore head,  
And the night is aching...'  
  
Ivan sat up in bed, he had a head ache. He noticed it was rather cold.  
  
'Two lovers lie with no sheets on their bed,  
And the day is breaking...'  
  
He looked over at his sleeping companion, whom was shivering, then out the window. The sun   
should've started rising now..... He realised it was pouring out.  
  
'On rainy days we go swimming out,  
On rainy days, swimming in the sound,  
On rainy days we go swimming out...'  
  
Ivan turned back to his lover, and smiled.  
  
'You're in my mind, all of the time,  
I know that's not enough...'  
  
He wished he could love them more. But how could he?  
  
'If the sky can crack,  
There must be someway back,  
For love and only love...'  
  
Ivan's attention quickly turned to the loud crash of thunder he just heard outside of their room.  
The back to his love.  
  
'Electrical Storm,  
Electrical Storm,  
Baby don't cry...'  
  
Ivan watched his lover cry, obviously from a bad dream.  
  
'Car alarm and back to sleep...'  
  
He heard the sound of a cars alarm, but quickly drifted back to sleep.  
  
'You kept awake, dreaming someone else's dream...'  
  
Ivan's dream seemed to link with his lover's, it kept him awake, yet asleep at the same time. It  
was a horrible nightmare, full of sadness and sorrow.  
  
'Coffee is cold, but it will get you through,  
Compromise, there's nothing new to you.'  
  
In the dream Ivan took hold of his lover's hand, motioning them to follow.  
  
'Let's see colours that have never been seen,  
Let's go places noone else has been!'  
  
They saw a brilliant rainbow of colours before them, made of different colours they had never seen  
or imagined. Then they took flight flying to a cloud in the sky, and they settled there, watching   
the colours dance before them.  
  
'You're in my mind, all of the time,  
I know that's not enough...  
If the sky can crack,  
There must be some way back,   
for love and only love...'  
  
The colours suddenly turned into electricity, storming upon the ground.  
  
'Electrical Storm...  
Electrical Storm...  
Electrical Storm...  
Baby don't cry...'  
  
His lover cryed as it suddenly got intensly hot from the lightning. Ivan suddenly awoke to see  
the weather was still miserable.  
  
'It's hot as hell, honey in this room,  
Sure hope the weather will break soon...  
The air is heavy, heavy as a truck,  
Hope the rain will wash away our bad luck...  
Heeeeeey, Heeeeeeeeeey!'  
  
Ivan drifted off again, returning to the dream.  
  
'If the sky can crack,   
There must be someway back...  
To love and only love...'  
  
The sky in the dream began to crack, as the sun came out and shone upon their now grounded selves.  
But the lightning still continued. Ivan smiled at his lover and they returned the smile.  
Ivan awoke as did his companion, his companion still in tears from the earlier nightmare they had   
had.  
  
'Electrical storm...'  
  
They leaned into each other slowly, eyes closed.  
  
'Electrical storm...'  
  
Their lips met and they embraced each other as they felt the electricity between their lips.  
  
'Electrical storm...'  
  
They separated slowly from their kiss and Ivan leaned to his companions ear...  
  
" Baby don't cry..." He whispered keeping their embrace as they drifted off to happy dreams in   
eachothers arms...  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Ice Angel: Well, it's my first songfic, hope you all liked it :)  
  
Ivan: I'm still wondering, WHO'S MY FLIPPING LOVER?!  
  
Ice Angel: Oh, I wrote your 'companion' or 'lover' to make it politically correct so people could  
make it anyone they wanted! ^_^  
  
Ivan: Even Bill Gates? O_O  
  
Ice Angel: O_o; Yes, if you're very weird Ivan, even Bill Gates.....  
  
Ivan: (shudders, grabs a bag, and vomits violently)  
  
Ice Angel: Er, there's a room for that you know..... And it ain't fanfiction.net.....  
  
Ivan: Uggh, but man, I mean BILL GATES!  
  
Ice Angel: I know, but well, we should say goodnight now, or good morning(heck even evening) to  
evryone reading this, making it also politically correct even for time zones!  
  
Ivan: You forgot Afternoon, Midnight, Noon, Witching Hour an-  
  
Ice Angel: (smacks him with a two-by-four) And I forgot to say goodnight to you! Erm, goodnight,  
good morning, good afternoon, good midnight, good witching hour, good- omg, just good November  
25! 


End file.
